


Warmth

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6438433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul





	Warmth

You thought it was that weird meat from that food truck down the street. You felt nauseous so you texted your boyfriend to let him know you were going to bed early. He said he would be home as soon as they got their perp to confess and to feel better.

 

You silenced your phone and put it on the charger. You tossed and turned for a while, but soon fell asleep. You stirred a little when Sonny came home, but nodded off before he even shut the door to your apartment.

 

The next thing you knew, you were being picked up from the bed and carried into the bathroom, stripped down and placed into warm water. You were so confused. You sleepily asked Sonny what was going on. He explained that you had started your period and had bled through your pajamas.

 

He got up, pulled the sheets off the bed, started the washer, and put a new set in the dryer, asking with a towel. He came back in the bathroom and took out some pain medicine and set it on the edge of the tub with a cup of water.

 

You took the pills and sat in the water. You started to cry. You knew he was exhausted from working overtime all week, and then he comes home to find that you were a bloody mess. He sat on the edge of the tub and rubbed your back. He leaned over and kissed your head.

 

He left you for a minute to grab your towel from the dryer. He helped you stand and wrapped it around you. He kissed your cheek. You felt so warm and loved. He knew just how to take care of you. 

  
You walked to the bedroom together. He had laid out fresh clothes for you. As you got dressed, he got the sheets from the dryer and put them on the bed. You both climbed in and you snuggled up to him. He kissed your hair and forehead until you both fell asleep.


End file.
